


Occupied

by DefinitelyHuman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Kara in a swimsuit, Cat really didn't stand a chance, CatCo's yearly get away retreat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyHuman
Summary: What's hotter than a beach resort in the middle of the summer? Kara Danvers in a swimsuit. Good thing Cat likes a little heat





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaginationAllCompact (Solovey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovey/gifts).



In her years running CatCo, there had been plenty of chances for Cat to learn important lessons about management styles and morale building both. Retreats, gatherings, and parties were essential for building a strong and interconnected team, and Cat knew her team had to be the best to stay on top of a rapidly changing industry. Those were the facts, which meant monthly activities were also a fact.

True, Cat attended only the yearly summer event that involved a long weekend away for most of her employees. A small skeleton crew that traded off every year handled things in National City while the rest of them went away somewhere far enough to forget about their jobs and responsibilities for a few days. Good for morale, good for team building, and usually at least tolerable for Cat. 

But this particular weekend was making her question every last one of these little vacations.

Oh, most of her employees were their usual mix of relaxed and yet still aware of her presence. Cat always made sure to avoid the main gathering areas for a few hours each day to give them time to fully relax, but the whole point of her attending was for employees to see their employer was not always as aloof and distant as she was in the city. This year, she was greatly regretting that decision.

Watching one Kara Danvers in a swimsuit that practically covered her from neck to knee was not something Cat would’ve thought she’d enjoy. And yet the subtle lines of the torso, the hints of muscle beneath the fabric, even the way the ridiculous skirt brushed against her thighs, it was all a bit much to take in.

It didn’t help that she wasn’t the only one staring at Kara. The urge to cancel the gathering entirely was growing stronger with every idiot male that looked her way, and Cat wasn’t too sure about most of the women either. Did they want to be Kara’s place, or did they want to be in Kara? It was always so hard to tell.

Cat was at least sure of her own desires, and the sudden strength was nearly overwhelming here in this casual setting away from all the reminders of why it would be a bad idea. She could ignore her feelings and attraction in the office, with Kara carefully covered by cardigans and cheap skirts Cat could focus on rather than the way they made certain assets look. It was safer that way, for everyone. Cat was the boss, in an undeniable position of power, and even if the looking was instinctive the reaction had to be carefully contained. Kara deserved better than being ogled by her boss every day.

Just as Cat was berating herself for letting her imagination run away from her careful control, Kara looked over the pool with an unerring ability to meet Cat’s eyes in any crowd. And then the girl honest to god winked. At Cat. With a smirk on her face that said she knew exactly what she was doing.

That changed things. That undeniably changed things. In a way that left Cat unsure of how to react. Should she push forward? No, not with employees around. Should she ignore it? No, the what ifs would drive her crazy by the end of the night.

Mind made up, Cat gave Kara a pointed look with just a hint of heat, enough to be plausibly denied if anyone else happened to catch it. And then she left.

It was a normal occurance, Cat slipping off during the day to let the others have their time. No one should comment or find reason to think it strange. But this time it didn’t only give her employees a bit of distance, it also gave Kara a chance.

A chance to pursue, or to ignore. Cat couldn’t move things forward on her own. It had to be Kara. Rules and employee handbooks aside, Cat was undoubtedly the one who stood to gain the most from this and she would not have Kara feeling pressured in any way.

“Needed to cool off?” Kara’s voice from behind her is teasing, and Cat doesn’t fight the shiver of want it sends through her. She hadn’t misread the situation at all.

“That wasn’t exactly my intention, no,” Cat says, not bothering to turn just yet. Kara has pursued her this far and she wants to see how far this will go before one of them breaks. “What’s the point of visiting a sunny beachside resort if you aren’t prepared for a little heat?”

Cat doesn’t hear Kara move closer but suddenly she’s there, right behind Cat. Close enough that if Cat were to turn they’d be face to face with mere inches between them.

“So you think my suit is hot?” Kara asks slyly. The double meaning isn’t hidden behind even a pretense of subtlety but Cat doesn’t mind. It means Kara’d noticed her...appreciation...for the super suit but that’s not the most surprising thing in the world. Cat Grant was many, many things, but subtle was rarely one of them unless the situation demanded.

“It’s acceptable,” Cat concedes. “A far cry from your usual strip mall wardrobe.”

“My friends thought the skirt was too risky, but I told them no one would notice any similarities,” Kara whispers as she steps even closer. “You did though, didn’t you? And you liked them.”

Cat will never be able to keep a secret again if Kara keeps talking in that voice, so she does what she does best and rises to the challenge. Spinning in place she comes face to face with Kara, not backing away even an inch. So what if they’re close enough that a gentle breeze could push them together? Isn’t that the point of this little exchange?

Cat at least hopes it is, because if Kara doesn’t intend for things to go further today Cat will end up with a highly unsatisfying alternative once she manages to escape to the privacy of her room. 

But the warm press of Kara’s lips against her own banishes that thought. It’s confident and sure, deepening as soon as Cat responds in kind. And while this might not go anywhere further it’s enough for Cat in this moment. The warm glide of lips against lips, the daring darts of a tongue that hint at what the same would feel like somewhere else, it’s enough to leave Cat dizzy long before lack of oxygen becomes a problem.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Kara breathes as the kiss ends, pulling back with a smirk.

“What do you say we go make up for lost time?”

The rest of the group can keep themselves busy for the rest of the weekend. Cat has enough to keep her occupied right here.


End file.
